lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
3 (doaのアルバム)
}} 『'''3』（スリー）は、doaのメジャー3枚目のアルバム。 内容 *前作より約2年ぶりとなったdoaの3枚目のアルバム。アルバムタイトルの由来は前述の事だけではなく、徳永暁人が言う「2004年のデビューから3年目」「3人でやってきてよかった」から来ている。 *これまでのアルバムの中で、最高位、売り上げを更新した。 収録曲 #'心のリズム飛び散るバタフライ (album version)' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'地球の中で二人っきり' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'RUNAWAY' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'Keep Rollin'' #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'ゼロの気持ち' #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'嘘' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'はるかぜ' #:作詞・作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'SALMON JUMP' #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'アツイウチニウテ' #:作詞：岩里祐穂　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'Route 26' #:作詞：吉本大樹　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #'Voice' #: 作詞：岩里祐穂　作曲：大田紳一郎　編曲：小澤正澄 #'ONE' #: 作詞：松井五郎　作詞・編曲：徳永暁人 #'自由形 〜フリースタイル〜' #: 作詞：徳永暁人　作曲：大田紳一郎　編曲：小澤正澄 タイアップ TBS系TV全国ネット『キヤノンスペシャル 古代文明ミステリー幻のアンデス黄金帝国インカに眠る謎!!』イメージソング 参加ミュージシャン ;doa :Daiki Yoshimoto on Vocal :Shinichiro Ohta on Guitar, Chorus :Akihito Tokunaga on Bass, Chorus ;ADDITONAL MUSICIANS :Guitar:Masaaki Watanuki (#2 - 6, 8 - 10, 12) :Masazumi Ozawa (#11, 13) :Drums:Masato Yamaguchi (#2 - 4, 6, 8 - 10) :Eiji Mitsuzono (#1, 5, 7) / SOUL TOUL (#11, 13) :Sax:Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION (#5 by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :Trumpet:Hironori Sawano from Crazy Ken Band (#5), Shin Kazuhara (#5) :Trombone:Wakaba Kawai from Crazy Ken Band (#5) :Piano:Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION (#1, 7 by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :Chorus:Yuichi Ikusawa (#5) クレジット : Recorded by : Makoto Fudoh, Taku Ohyabu (db), Tatsuya Okada (the★tambourines), : Ai Ohyama, Rie Suzuki, Maki Kaise / (GIZA) : Mixed by : Akio Nakajima (GIZA):Track 2,3,4,5,6,8,9,10,11,13 : Takayuki Ichikawa (Being):Track 7 : Ai Ohyama (GIZA):Track 1,12 : Recorded at : BLUE WAY STUDIO, GREEN WAY STUDIO, GIZA HILLS STUDIO, : VOX RECORDERS, POWER HOUSE STUDIO : Mixed at : GIZA HILLS STUDIO, BIRDMAN WEST, BLUE WAY STUDIO, VOX RECORDERS : Mastered by : Masahiro Shimada (Being) : Masterd at BIRDMAN MASTERING : Art Direction:Be Planning : Cover Design:Yusuke Oura (Be Planning) : Photography:Norikazu Tatsukawa (Be Planning) : Stylist:Ken Nishikawa (ViVid) : A&R, Media Direction:Ryo Watabe (ZET) : Advertising Management:Toshiyuki Ebihara (GIZA) : Promotion:Sayuri Kobayashi (relations) : Video Direction:Akihiko Takano (C-Factory) : Sales Promotion:Shinya Nogami (Being) : Media Coordination:Yukari Amano (ZET) : Tie Up Coordination:Tomoyuki Warashina (ZET) : Web Design:Taku Yanagida (ZET) : Fan club Management:Hanae Kashihira, Yoko Ishihara / (GIZA ARTIST) : Production Management:Yosuke Umakoshi (GIZA) : Thanks to :「ゼロの気持ち」 : Ken Kitashiba, Yasuhiro Watanabe : Hideki Uchino (UNIVERSAL PICTURES JAPAN) : Shuichi Mochida (COAMIX) : Yasushi Tanaka (SHINCHOSHA) : Eiji Imanari (TRANS ARTS) : TV ASAHI : TV ASAHI MUSIC :「心のリズム飛び散るバタフライ」 : Tetsuo Hara, BURONSON : Nobuhiko Horie, Kazz Hidano, Yusei Kato, Susumu Sakurai (COAMIX) : TV ASAHI : TV ASAHI MUSIC :「はるかぜ」 : Yoshimi Oshita, Toru Tanaka (TBS TV) : Shigeru Tomita, Yusuke Amano, Atsuo Kuzuta (TBS VISION) : Tomoaki Watanabe (NICHION) :「地球の中で二人っきり」 : Yoshimi Oshita, Toru Tanaka (TBS TV) : Shigeru Tomita, Kiyoshi Kamoshita (TBS VISION) : Tomoaki Watanabe (NICHION) : Special Thanks to : doarock members : Shiro Okada : Hideaki Magarite (GIZA), Yuki Watanabe (unlimited) : VERMILLION, Masayuki Nomura, Hiroyuki Kobayashi / (Being) : Ryoichi Terashima (ZAIN PRODUCTS) : Katsunori "hakkai" Hatakeyama, : Norihisa Matsuda, Tomoaki Nagata / (f・a・t) : Satoshi Yukita (CREEDENCE) : Kuni Takeuchi (BIG M.F.), Yoshiyuki Watashige (GATO MUSIC) : Takanobu Masuda, Shane Gaalaas, Masato "PON" Yamaguchi : Yoshinobu Ohga (OOM), Masaaki Watanuki, U-zo Ohkusu (OOM), KAYO : Hiroshi Asai (the★tambourines) : Kiss-FM KOBE 「心のリズム飛び散るバタフライ」 : Sadowsky, ROCKROCK : Extra Special Thanks to : Tak Matsumoto, Koshi Inaba : Supervisor:Toshinori Masuda (Being) : Executive Producer:Masao Yoshida (TV ASAHI MUSIC) Category:2007年のアルバム Category:Doaのアルバム